Tiempo de amar
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Historias para el Rivetra Weekend 1- ¿Qué pasaría si el pequeño Levi fuese encontrado por otra persona distinta a Kenny? 2- Tres vidas destinadas a pagar por las acciones de sus familias. 3- Un alto oficial de las Wehrmacht y una militante de la Resistencia Alemana tienen más en común de lo que imaginan. FINALIZADO.
1. Años amargos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Día 1**

**Familia**

Kuchel Ackerman y su pequeño hijo Levi vivían en un pequeño cuarto en las profundidades de la Ciudad Subterránea. La pobre mujer trabajaba de prostituta para poder llevar algo de comida a la boca del hijo, y el diminuto espacio en donde vivían hacía las veces de lugar de trabajo de Kuchel, haciendo que Levi tuviera que esconderse y taparse los oídos con fuerza ante lo que era inevitable escuchar en semejante ambiente.

Y como era de esperarse, esa vida llena de penurias se cobraría con la vida de Kuchel, quien contrajo una enfermedad que la iba debilitando poco a poco, hasta que un día Levi sintió a su mamá fría en la camita que compartían. A partir de allí, el niño mostró poco interés por la vida en sí, nunca salió, nunca avisó a nadie (no tenía a quién), y nunca se despegó del suelo, donde se sentaba a contemplar el cadáver de su madre. Levi no podía moverse ni aunque quisiera, ya estaba muy débil: no recordaba la última vez que había comido algo.

Después de un tiempo, y seguramente debido al atraso del pago del alquiler, el dueño del cuarto se presentó para reclamar. Después de abrir la puerta a patadas, el hombre tuvo que taparse la nariz y aguantarse las náuseas, además de esperar un buen rato para poder entrar. Horrorizado, todo lo que vio fue un cuerpo sin vida seco y un niño esquelético sentado en el frío piso, al que se dirigió para cerciorarse de que aún respiraba. Rascándose la cabeza y en un último resquicio de buena voluntad, si pudiéramos llamarlo así, preparó todo para que se llevaran a Kuchel y la enterraran en esas fosas comunes para los pobres diablos de la ciudad, mientras que al niño le entregó un par de panes para luego sacarlo a la calle.

El pobre Levi con suerte se podía arrastrar debido a su debilidad, y después de lograr la gran hazaña de ocultarse en un angosto callejón, procedió a comer esos panes desesperadamente; por lo menos eso le daría algo de fuerzas para levantarse y quién sabe, tal vez así podrían volver sus ganas de vivir y hasta podría unirse a alguna banda de ladronzuelos. Ese era el destino que más probablemente le esperaba, teniendo vida de calle.

Pensaba en todo eso mientras comía, hasta que se atragantó con un enorme pedazo de pan que metió de lleno en la boca. Sentía que se ahogaba y hasta pensó que tal vez sería mejor así, pero no contaba que unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda lo rescatarían de una muerte desafortunada.

-Entiendo que tengas hambre, pero si sigues comiendo así, te hará mal. – un hombre castaño y de mirada afable le sonreía. Levi lo observaba impasible. – Además, esos panes hay que comerlos con una muy buena sopa. Conozco una taberna donde hacen las mejores, que vienen bien en esta época de frío. – le extendió la mano – Vamos, te llevaré allí.

Levi lo miró dudoso, pero la posibilidad de comer algo más lo cegó, y tomó la mano del hombre, quien al ver que tambaleaba, lo cargó hasta el lugar.

Patrick Ral era un hombre de familia, de profesión panadero, proveniente del Distrito Stohess. Sus panificados tenían tanta fama que eran pedidos en distintos puntos cercanos dentro del Muro Sina y hasta en la Ciudad Subterránea, donde cada tanto bajaba con sus productos. Era un buen hombre y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, por lo que se ganó rápidamente el respeto y el aprecio de las personas.

Fue justamente ese deseo desinteresado por ayudar lo que lo llevó a acercarse al hambriento niño que luchaba por no ahogarse con la poca comida que tenía. Después de librarlo del atoramiento y examinarlo detenidamente, notó con tristeza que estaba hasta los huesos, tenía los labios quebradizos, la piel amarillenta y unas ojeras que daban cuenta de la imposibilidad de descansar por culpa del hambre y las malas condiciones de vida. Recordó la taberna donde siempre iba a parar después de sus reparticiones y antes de ir a casa, y decidió que llevaría a esa pobre criatura a alimentarse como era debido.

Las personas presentes en el lugar los miraban algo azorados, pues el pequeño niño que estaba sentado en una de las mesas engullía todo a su paso como si fuese un enorme adulto. Patrick, quien solamente tomaba un poco de cerveza, pedía más comida cada vez que el niño levantaba la mirada hacia él pidiéndoselo. Mientras esperaban el cuarto ¿o quinto? plato para el muchachito, el hombre decidió sacarle charla.

-¿Por qué no me hablas de ti? ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño lo miró fijamente un par de segundos, pensando en si confiar en él o no. Pero le estaba dando de comer, así que creyó correcto responderle.

-Levi. – dijo con algo de debilidad en la voz, era la primera vez que le hablaba y parecía un sonido chirriante y desentonado – Sólo Levi.

-Mucho gusto, Levi. Mi nombre es Patrick Ral y vengo del Muro Sina.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron de manera descomunal, si es que eso era posible.

-¿Arriba…? – balbuceó.

-Sí. – respondió Patrick – Soy panadero y vengo aquí de vez en cuando a entregar mis productos a los cuarteles de la ciudad. Vivo con mi pequeña hija en el Distrito Stohess.

Levi lo seguía contemplando con la boca abierta y sus ojos inexpresivos.

-¿Y tú Levi? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-No tengo padre, y mi madre murió hace un tiempo. – explicó Levi como si nada, ya lo había naturalizado a la fuerza - Hoy me sacaron del cuarto donde vivíamos.

Patrick Ral contuvo a tiempo una lágrima de dolor al pensar en lo que ese niño pasó y estaba pasando todavía.

-Lo siento mucho. – dijo. En ese momento llegaba el plato de sopa para Levi, haciendo que el niño se relamiera y se olvidara de la conversación.

Patrick sólo sonrió con algo de pena.

Su plan era darle de comer al menor y llevarlo a algún albergue, pero sabía que no cuidarían de él; así de dura era la vida en esa ciudad para un niño. Y como no podía más consigo mismo y su buen corazón, empezó a sopesar la posibilidad de llevárselo al exterior. ¿Por qué no cuidar de él si tenía esa posibilidad? Además, pensaba que sería una buena compañía para su Petra.

-Levi. – le dijo mientras salían de la taberna, recordando cómo le habían brillado los ojos al enterarse de que el hombre vivía en el exterior. - ¿No te gustaría ir afuera y ver cómo es el Muro Sina?

A Levi los ojos le volvieron a brillar y miró a Patrick esperanzado. Sabía que salir de la Ciudad Subterránea era casi imposible, pero si ese buen hombre le estaba dando la oportunidad de salir de allí y dejar todo atrás, él no la desaprovecharía.

-Sí… - le dijo con un hilo de voz, conmocionado.

-Entonces tendrás que disculparme, porque voy a tener que meterte en uno de esos sacos que tengo en mi carreta. – le explicó Patrick. Un permiso de salida era algo soñado e imposible para los habitantes de esa ciudad, a lo que se sumaba que la Policía Militar que custodiaba el lugar daba carta blanca para todo tipo de corrupciones. Patrick consideró que una salida de contrabando no era nada comparada con esas injusticias.

Fue así que Levi salía hacia su nueva vida en el mundo exterior de la mano de Patrick Ral, quien luego de pasar fácilmente el control de salida (era quien proveía de víveres a la policía allí, así que ni siquiera lo inspeccionaron), despuntaron al atardecer. Después de un rato andando rumbo a Stohess sin levantar sospechas, Patrick decidió sacar a Levi del saco para que el pobre niño respirara mejor. Y lo hizo: jamás en su vida había respirado un aire tan puro y fresco como ese, y sus ojitos se escocieron al sentir la brisa en el rostro. Patrick lo observaba sonriente y convencido de haber hecho lo correcto, mientras Levi miraba obnubilado el dorado atardecer y las estrellas que poco a poco brotaban en esa cúpula inmensa llamada cielo.

* * *

Llegaron cuando las luces del exterior de las casas iluminaban las calles. A pesar de ser prácticamente de noche, la vida en la Ciudad Subterránea le había desarrollado un sentido excelente de la vista a Levi, quien contemplaba embobado el contraste entre la ciudad exterior y el cielo ya estrellado. Se detuvieron frente a una pequeña pero bonita casa de dos pisos, en cuya planta baja estaba el local que Patrick llevaba adelante, y después de ordenar todo lo relativo a su carreta y caballo, el hombre cargó al todavía débil niño por las escaleras. Cuando entraron a la casa, fueron recibidos por una anciana, era la vecina de al lado, quien cuidaba de Petra en ausencia de Patrick.

Miró sorprendida al pequeño costal de huesos que su vecino cargaba.

-Bienvenido, Patrick. – saludó la mujer con las cejas levantadas - Veo que traes a un invitado.

-Es un niño de la Ciudad Subterránea, Helga. – respondió un sonriente Patrick mirando al poco expresivo niño, quien a su vez examinaba a Helga - Pero te explicaré los detalles luego. ¿Dónde está Petra?

-Acabo de terminar de bañarla, la dejé jugando un rato en su habitación hasta que… - fue interrumpida por una fuerte y risueña vocecita.

-¡Papá!

Levi abrió los ojos como platos, parecía que estaba presenciando una aparición. Frente a él, se hallaba la criatura más bella que había visto en su vida. Era menudita, más pequeña que él, y con una piel blanca lechosa que parecía tener brillo propio. Pero lo que más le impresionaba era su corta cabellera pelirroja haciendo juego con sus enormes ojos ambarinos enmarcados en unas larguísimas pestañas. Levi recordó el hermoso atardecer que había visto momentos antes.

La pequeña lo miraba con curiosidad, parpadeando sin cesar. Era un niño muy mal cuidado y desnutrido, con la mirada apagada. Por un momento dudó de que estuviese vivo, pero lo descartó al notar cómo la miraba con intensidad y con un brillo en los ojos. Y los muertos no miraban así.

-Petra, querida – saludó su padre feliz, haciendo que los dos volvieran a la realidad – Él es Levi, desde hoy vivirá con nosotros. – más tarde le explicaría debidamente la situación – Levi, ella es Petra, mi hija. Espero que puedan llevarse bien. – se dirigió a la mujer – Helga, ayúdame a preparar un baño para Levi. Realmente lo necesita.

La vecina asintió y los tres se dirigieron al baño, dejando a Petra sola con sus cavilaciones. Decidió preparar la mesa mientras bañaban a Levi; Helga había preparado filetes de cerdo acompañados de puré de papas, y de postre tendrían una riquísima tarta de manzanas preparada por la pequeña pero diestra Petra. Comenzó a tararear feliz mientras colocaba los cubiertos en su lugar, expectante por la nueva vida que tendrían con el repentino nuevo integrante.

Levi, por su parte, se sentía como un pez desesperado fuera del agua, con Patrick y Helga luchando por bañarlo. Jamás en su vida se había tomado un baño (su mamá sólo solía limpiarlo con trapos húmedos), y sentir cómo tallaban su espalda con fuerza hacía que apretara los dientes por la incomodidad. Cuando se cansó de luchar en vano se dejó limpiar al fin, y el agua cristalina y tibia se había tornado oscura y llena de costras de tierra. Pero Levi había quedado limpio y calentito, aunque agotado y con la piel enrojecida por la faena. Aunque el baño no estuvo tan mal después de todo, se sentía bien estar limpio y oler bien. Lo vistieron con una camisa de Patrick que parecía un camisón en él y se dirigieron al comedor. Levi se puso ansioso al olfatear carne mezclada con un leve perfume de lavandas.

Petra ya los esperaba en su puesto, y después de despedir y agradecer a Helga, los tres se dispusieron a comer. Levi no sabía si mirar su comida o a la niña dorada como el atardecer que estaba a su lado, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella le dedicó una brillante sonrisa. El pobre niño se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y desvió rápidamente la mirada a su plato. Como no sabía usar cubiertos (en la taberna había tomado sus sopas directo del tazón) empezó a usar sus manos. Ni Patrick ni Petra le dijeron nada, ya habría tiempo para que aprendiera esas cuestiones. Y de vuelta repitió como si no hubiera un mañana. Había sido una suerte que Helga decidiera cocinar todo el cerdo.

Y ni hablar cuando llegó el postre. Tres cuartas partes de la tarta habían sido engullidas por Levi, para diversión y satisfacción de sus dos anfitriones.

Cuando terminaron, Patrick se encargó de los trastes y llevó a los niños a sus dormitorios. Levi dormiría en el cuarto de huéspedes, que casi nunca se usaba pero siempre lo mantenían limpio. Mientras esperaba a que el sueño se apoderara de él, el pequeño de cabellos negros pensaba en cómo su vida había cambiado drásticamente en cuestión de horas. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas: el casi perpetuo encierro junto a su madre en todos sus estados, el haber sido echado a la calle, la aparición del señor Ral rescatándolo de morir de hambre y de frío, y finalmente el haberlo sacado al exterior. Para él todo era como un sueño y le costaba asimilarlo. Una noche atrás estaba encogido en un rincón oscuro y solitario de su cuarto con el cadáver de su progenitora, y ahora estaba en Stohess en una cama calentita y siendo adoptado por una pequeña familia.

Familia.

Familia de la que él ahora iba a ser parte. Una mezcla de emoción y miedo apretó su corazón.

Demasiadas experiencias había vivido. Demasiadas experiencias le quedaban por vivir. Y el punto de inflexión era ese mismo momento.

Escuchó unos pasitos que se acercaban a su habitación, y momentos después la cabeza de su pequeña diosa se asomaba por su puerta.

-Levi…¿puedo quedarme contigo? – preguntó Petra tímidamente.

El pequeño asintió, no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Mitad por su nula sociabilización, mitad por estar embobado con ella.

Petra le dirigió una sonrisa que le hizo tener un escalofrío por la espalda, aunque la sensación se le antojó algo placentera. La pequeña se arropó junto a él, y empezó a hablarle:

-Bueno, ya sabes que soy Petra Ral. Tengo 10 años y sé hacer postres. Mi mamá murió hace mucho tiempo, y no la recuerdo. Mi papá me enseñó muchas cosas: a leer, a escribir, a cocinar, a coser y a cantar. – se presentó debidamente la pelirroja - ¿Y tú?

Levi estuvo un rato largo mirándola con indiferencia. Pero por dentro bullía. Con su voz desafinada, la imitó:

-Me llamó Levi y también tengo 10 años. Mi mamá murió hace no sé cuánto y no sé quién es mi padre. Y nunca nadie me enseñó nada. – de repente se entristeció al pensar que realmente no tuvo a nadie además de su madre que pudiera velar por él. Si no fuera por Patrick…

-Yo te enseñaré todo lo que sé. – le dijo Petra dulcemente – Mañana vamos a dibujar y te voy a enseñar a usar las cosas de la mesa, para comer. – le indicó su pequeña maestra.

Él seguía mirándola con los sentidos aturdidos. Y por primera vez en su vida, sonrió.

* * *

Pasaron los días y Levi se recuperó totalmente de su debilidad y ya podía comer un poco más tranquilo, aunque todavía le costaba manejar los cubiertos. Los cuidados y la constante comida que antes no tenía habían mejorado notablemente su aspecto, y ya podía salir a jugar con Petra. Cuando no estaban revoloteando por ahí, se la pasaban dibujando o en una lección del abecedario, cortesía de su gentil y pequeña profesora. Levi había recuperado totalmente las ganas de vivir, y ahora tenía una razón para seguir adelante: Petra.

Muchas veces se había encontrado a sí mismo sin soltar la manita de su amiga incluso cuando había que ir a dormir y tenían que separarse. Sin dejar de mirarla cuando reía, comía y hasta cuando dormía, haciendo que a su corta edad y por primera vez, empezara a sentir algo más que apego hacia ella. Era un apego mucho más fuerte que el que sentía por el señor Ral.

El padre se daba cuenta de todo eso, y divertido, pensaba que cuando Petra tuviera algún pretendiente, en vez de ganarse a él, iba a tener que ganarse a Levi.

Mientras, Patrick volvió a la Ciudad Subterránea. Le había preguntado a Levi sobre dónde había vivido, y después de las indicaciones del niño, el señor Ral decidió ir a dar con el dueño del cuarto donde vivía. Necesitaba saber algo más de ese pequeño antes de tomar alguna decisión.

Al ser recibido por el hombre y luego de preguntar sobre el niño y su madre, éste le contestó:

-Qué raro. Usted es la segunda persona que viene a preguntar por esa gente. El anterior era un tipo muy alto de sombrero, se parecía mucho a ella. – Patrick se extrañó – En cuanto a su pregunta, ella era una prostituta que se hacía llamar Olimpia, pero déjeme ver… - revisaba sus papeles – Su verdadero nombre era Kuchel Ackerman. Tengo entendido que a su mocoso lo tuvo con uno de sus clientes, así que es lo mismo que no tener un padre al que acudir.

Cuando se despidió, Patrick no podía dejar de pensar en el personaje que había estado buscando a la madre de Levi. ¿Tal vez algún familiar? ¿El padre del niño? Un miedo irracional se apoderó de él, se había encariñado mucho con el muchachito, y éste a su vez no se despegaba de Petra y era bien dispuesto aunque algo voluntarioso. No quería dejarlo ir así como así ante el reclamo de alguien que aunque compartiera su sangre, no había hecho nada por él.

Además, el objetivo de su visita era saber si tenía algún apellido, ya que se había planteado adoptarlo legalmente, pero primero quería darle a elegir con qué apellido quería ser anotado. Así que fue con ese pensamiento que regresó a casa para tener una larga charla con Levi.

Levi lo escuchaba con atención mientras Patrick le contaba lo que había averiguado sobre su madre. Él no sabía que el apellido de ella era Ackerman, siempre le había dicho que los apellidos no importaban. Pero era el apellido de su madre, lo único que le quedaba de ella. Así que lo eligió, con pesar de no poder ser un Ral ante la ley, hijo de ese hombre tan bueno que le había brindado una familia cuando estaba destinado a un pozo sin fondo.

Feliz por el niño y entendiendo sus razones, Patrick llevó a Levi ante la Policía Militar, alegando que lo encontró hambriento en un pueblo abandonado en los alrededores, y anotándolo como Levi Ackerman, bajo la tutela y protección de Patrick Ral.

Cuando volvieron a casa, se encontraron con Petra y Helga, quienes los esperaban con pastelitos y chocolate caliente para festejar. Patrick se les unió rápidamente entre risas, mientras que Levi se quedó un poco más donde estaba parado, contemplando a su nueva familia. Volvió a recordar todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

La vida en ese cuartito.

Su madre muerta y él camino al mismo destino.

El dueño del lugar echándolo.

Patrick Ral dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Dándole de comer.

La primera vez que vio el atardecer camino a Stohess.

Los días de sosiego en la casa de Patrick, escuchando las risas de su padre adoptivo y algunos regaños de Helga cuando los cuidaba en ausencia de éste.

Y también…

La primera vez que vio a Petra.

La sonrisa de Petra.

El cabello de Petra.

Toda Petra.

Y de repente sonrió con todo lo que le daba la cara y empezó a llorar de felicidad.

Los Ral y la anciana vecina que los cuidaba lo miraron sorprendidos, pero asimilaron que era la emoción del niño al verse al fin dentro de una familia, siendo querido y cuidado por más de uno. Patrick volvió a soltar su risa franca mientras que Petra lo miraba con dulzura. Para Helga la visión de Levi con esa sonrisa era aterradora, ya que ese niño era inexpresivo, aunque estaba feliz por él. Eso no evitó que se le acercara para limpiarle las lágrimas y los mocos para luego llevarlo a la mesa y meterle un bollo entero en la boca y festejar como era debido.

Levi estaba seguro de que su madre debía de estar feliz por él y por esa nueva oportunidad que le brindaba la vida.

Atrás quedaban esos años amargos.

Cruzó miradas con Petra y ella le regaló una de sus ya inolvidables sonrisas. Y él una vez más, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Escalofríos que se repetirían a lo largo de su vida y que con los años se volverían más placenteros de lo que ya eran.

Y ella obsequiándole sonrisas que se repetirían todas las mañanas al despertar juntos.

Cuando formaran su propia familia.


	2. Años dorados

**MJ Keehl:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el primer capítulo! Espero que éste sea también de tu agrado!

* * *

**Día 2**

**Incendio/fuego**

Al sur de Francia, por la región de Bocas del Ródano, en la Provenza francesa, había un pueblito llamado Aubagne. La mayoría de sus habitantes eran pequeños comerciantes y mercaderes y a sus alrededores tenían las tierras más fértiles que se hayan visto, ideales para las plantaciones de todo tipo y la cría diversa de ganado.

Eran tres las familias propietarias de las tierras más extensas de la región, cuyas viviendas estaban alejadas del resto de la población: los Jäger, los Ackerman y los Ral. La familia Jäger, encabezada por el patriarca Grisha, eran originarios de Austria y eran los hacendados más ricos de la zona, pasando mucho tiempo en la ciudad (repartían sus días de ocio y distinción social entre Marsella y París) y siendo los típicos ricos estirados y cultos. Los Ackerman, por su parte, tan ricos como los Jäger, tendían a ser ese tipo de hacendados ignorantes y dedicados sólo a la tierra y creyendo que no había más ley que la que ellos imponían en su pequeño mundo rural. Por último estaban los Ral, gente buena y desinteresada que no eran tan rica como las familias anteriores, y cuyas propiedades eran más pequeñas, pero tenían algo que hacía que su valor fuese mayor de lo que parecía: un hermoso manantial que nacía de un acuífero también situado en el dominio de esta familia, lo que les generaba buenas ganancias debido a la calidad de sus cosechas al tener esa agua tan sana.

Manantial que los Ackerman y los Jäger ambicionaban desesperadamente.

Pasando a los protagonistas, los tres hijos de dichas familias eran amigos desde muy pequeños: Petra Ral, Zeke Jäger y Levi Ackerman pasaban sus días corriendo a través de los campos de las tres familias, embebidos en su amistad y ajenos a las envidias e intrigas dentro de sus casas. Poco sabían ellos que eso les cambiaría las vidas.

Zeke, rubio como el sol, era el hijo mayor de Grisha Jäger y su primera esposa, Dina Fritz, quienes llegaron de Salzburgo para que por cuestiones de salud, Dina disfrutara del aire fresco y curativo del campo francés. Pero no fue suficiente, porque luego de una larga enfermedad, falleció dejando a su esposo y a su hijo de 10 años sumidos en la desdicha. Petra y Levi fueron grandes soportes emocionales para Zeke, inclusive cuando poco después, su padre empezó a frecuentar a una joven de Aubagne llamada Carla. Eso llenó al rubiecito de ira: aún el cuerpo de su madre no estaba frío en su sepulcro y su progenitor ya planeaba rehacer su vida.

Levi llevaba una existencia un tanto díscola. Comenzando con una familia disfuncional y peculiar: su abuelo, el Viejo Ackerman, se la pasaba quejándose por todo y llevando de arriba abajo a su gallo de pelea para que nadie se atreviera a cocinarlo. Hasta dormía con su gallo el viejo demente. Así que debido a esos arranques seniles del anciano, su hijo Kenny Ackerman se encargaba de administrar y sacar adelante las propiedades. Kenny era un ladino: usaba su astucia y su labia (también su fuerza bruta) para hacerse con las tierras de los pequeños productores a su alrededor, con el objetivo de aumentar el patrimonio de su familia. Era mujeriego y bebedor, y lo que más lo obsesionaba era cierta fuente de agua pura que por el momento no le pertenecía. Distinto a él era su hermana Kuchel, mujer algo enfermiza pero amorosa, siendo el pequeño Levi su fuente de felicidad, así como también producto de un amorío adolescente con un joven zapatero al cual su hermano Kenny no dudó en llenarle la cabeza de plomo por honor a la reputación mancillada de la hermana menor. Eso no evitó que Kuchel, presa del dolor de haber perdido a su amor, estuviera dispuesta a traer a su hijo al mundo, cosa que le vino bien al Viejo, viendo que Kenny no parecía dispuesto a sentar cabeza. Y como buena cría de su abuelo y su tío, Levi fue criado de manera que su carácter fuera grosero, impertinente y violento, rompiéndoles las mandíbulas a casi todos los niños de Aubagne y siendo diestro en el uso de cuchillos, para horror de su madre y orgullo de su tío. Era pequeño en estatura, pero eso no era impedimento para que el chicuelo de inexpresivos ojos grises y rictus amargo hiciera que todos corrieran a sus casas despavoridos.

Y mientras Levi se la pasaba intimidando a todo ser de su edad a puño limpio y Zeke andaba de punta en blanco por la vida cual príncipe de carácter trágico y delicado, la pequeña Petra Ral hacía las veces de cable a tierra para ambos niños, y de la misma manera era el punto de unión entre esas dos personitas tan diferentes entre sí. Petra era la hija menor de Pierre y Manon Ral, después de Moblit y Farlan, y con su corta cabellera pelirroja y sus ojos como un par de soles, la pequeña era dueña de una belleza y una dulzura sólo comparables a las de su propia madre, quien en sus años mozos era la muchacha más admirada de Aubagne, a tal punto que hasta un joven Kenny Ackerman sentía que su corazón se desbocaba al verla, incluso planteándose el matrimonio. Mayúsculo fue su ataque de ira cuando Manon se casó con Pierre Ral, pasando a odiarla automáticamente.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y el trío de amigos crecía, llegando a los dieciséis años, cada uno de los dos varones, a su modo, desarrollaron sentimientos de admiración y algo más hacia la cada vez más bella Petra, haciendo que los dos mozuelos empezaran una rivalidad silenciosa por sus atenciones. Zeke llevaba una gran ventaja, ya que sabía tratar a la gente, y engalanaba a Petra con detalles que a ella le encantaban. Levi, en cambio, tenía un complejo de inferioridad debido a eso, para él hacer esas cosas era impensable. Cada vez que le gustaba una chica simplemente la acorralaba y ya, no se andaba con rodeos. Y sabía que con Petra no podía hacer eso, ella valía demasiado y merecía lo mejor de lo mejor.

Pero si no se apuraba, Zeke terminaría siendo el vencedor de esa guerra fría entre ellos.

Así que un día se confesó así sin más.

-Quiero hablar contigo. – le pidió/ordenó a su amada en secreto mientras se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos negros, visiblemente nervioso y algo sonrojado.

-Dime, Levi. – respondió Petra con su voz cantarina una vez que llegaron y se sentaron en un lugar más privado en la serranía.

-Mierda, Petra, no sé cómo hablar. – empezó el chico – Pero desde hace mucho tiempo que siento cosas por ti. Tsk, cómo explicarlo…

Petra estaba roja como un tomate. Levi la contemplaba con el rostro ceñudo.

-Quiero hacer contigo cosas que no hacen los amigos y ya no quiero que Zeke ande cerca de ti. – soltó, haciendo que la pobre pelirroja hiperventilara, pues le correspondía.

-¿Qué tienes contra Zeke? Es nuestro amigo. - le reprendió ella, aún sonrojada.

-Nada, pero sé que le gustas y Kenny siempre dice que a la mujer de uno hay que alejarla de los rivales. – contestó de mala manera el otro, celoso.

Petra pasó de un momento a otro a estar furiosa.

-¿Y desde cuándo soy tu mujer? – inquirió molesta.

-¡Desde siempre, mocosa!

-¡Bueno, para tu información no lo soy! – exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie, pero antes de irse dijo – Levi, yo también te amo (aunque ni siquiera lo hayas dicho de manera apropiada), pero no puedo aceptar estar con alguien que me limita y me cela todo el tiempo. No soy propiedad de nadie y…

Se vio interrumpida por el apasionado beso de Levi, haciendo que perdiera el aliento y desfalleciera en sus brazos. No importaba la resistencia que quisiera aparentar, ella no podía con él, y con ese pensamiento, correspondió a su beso con igual intensidad.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Levi apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

-Perdóname, dejaré de ser tan imbécil contigo, pero entiende que tengo miedo. Zeke es todo lo que yo nunca podré ser y hasta te conviene más que un burro como yo, pero es que no puedo evitarlo…

-Levi, Levi, Levi… - suspiraba Petra llenándole la cara de besos. Y rendidos ante la pasión, se dejaron caer para luego dar lugar a caricias y suspiros más atrevidos, que con el correr de los días aumentarían de intensidad y frecuencia.

Fue así que Levi tuvo la dicha de ver sus sentimientos correspondidos, aunque no permitía que la emoción se le notara mucho y viéndose en la dificultad de expresarse como era debido con ella. Maldecía a su tío y a su abuelo por hacer de él un chico bruto. Todo lo contrario a Zeke, quien parecía haber nacido con el don de la palabra y el buen gusto, pero teniendo que conformarse con la amistad de la chica de cabellos rojizos y mirada melada. Debido a eso y a sus estudios que lo hacían ausentarse, su relación con Levi y Petra fue mermando, haciendo que los otros dos lo extrañaran (sí, hasta Levi lo extrañaba un poco, ya que lo apreciaba por su amistad de años) y le reclamaran más tiempo con ellos, ya que incluso en las vacaciones el rubio se la pasaba en la ciudad. No ayudaba el hecho de que su madrastra Carla diera a luz hacía poco a un niño de nombre Eren. Otra razón para mantenerse alejado de Aubagne.

* * *

Siguiendo con el apuesto rubio de lentes, su padre Grisha lo obligó a pasar tiempo en la hacienda para convivir con su nuevo hermano, y una noche, mientras iba por un vaso de agua en la cocina, vio las luces del despacho de su padre encendidas y al acercarse fue inevitable para él oír sorprendido una conversación que se daba entre Jäger y nada más y nada menos que Kenny Ackerman.

-Nadie sospechará de nosotros, haremos pasar como que fue un accidente. – le decía Ackerman con voz malévola – Después, esas tierras se subastarán a falta de herederos y podremos comprarlas por un precio ridículo. – y agregó entrecerrando los ojos – Sé que tú también deseas tanto como yo ese manantial, así que la mitad será para ti y la otra para mí.

Grisha Jäger lo escuchaba aterrorizado.

-¿Estás hablando de matar a toda la familia Ral provocando un incendio en su propia casa? – chilló, haciendo que a Zeke se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. No podía ser, no podían matar a Petra.

-Será fácil, ya que prácticamente viven en un cuchitril, y sus pocos trabajadores viven lejos de ellos. – le explicaba su socio – Mañana por la noche mandaré a mis hombres para llevar a cabo la faena. Los tomarán desprevenidos durmiendo y me aseguraré de que bloqueen todas las salidas. Sólo hacen falta más hombres tuyos para colaborar.

Zeke sudaba frío mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para no gemir del terror, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-No, no, no, no, Kenny. – replicaba Grisha compungido con las manos en la cabeza – Así no se hacen las cosas. Ya hemos hecho diferentes ofertas que Ral rechazó, es hora de resignarse. Además, tengo una reputación que cuidar. – agregó, mirándolo a los ojos y pensando en su familia y posición social.

-¿Así que no quieres apoyarme con esto? Como quieras, Jäger. Pero antes de que intentes algo estúpido, déjame decirte esto: ahora sabes lo que pretendo hacer, y si te atreves a abrir tu bocota, yo también abriré la mía para sacar ciertos trapitos sucios tuyos, con pruebas incluidas. Eso, sin contar lo que pudiera sucederle a tu mujer y a ese par de mocosos que tienes. – le amenazó Ackerman con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego se levantó y cambió el tono – Bueno, me despido, señor Jäger. Aunque poco fructífera nuestra reunión, fue un placer departir contigo. Cuida mucho de tu familia. Buenas noches.

Dicho eso, se retiró dejando a Grisha en un estado de aturdimiento y culpabilidad, ya que estaba siendo cómplice de un asesinato en contra de su voluntad. Zeke salió de su escondite y encaró a su padre.

-Escuché todo. – dijo Zeke con voz seca y mirando a Grisha con rencor - ¿No harás nada en serio?

Luego de la sorpresa de verlo aparecer ante él, su padre sólo se limitó a sonreír con desgano.

-No puedo Zeke, ya oíste lo que dijo Kenny. Estaremos acabados si intentamos algo.

-¡PERO NO PUEDEN MATAR A PETRA! – rugió el joven destilando odio.

-Siempre te gustó ella, ¿no? – le dijo Grisha tranquilamente, era evidente que estaba en un estado de trance, evitando la realidad – Aunque terminó envolviéndose con el chico Ackerman, qué ironía. Lo que sucedió con el propio Kenny en su juventud ahora sucede contigo.

Zeke lo observaba furibundo y avergonzado.

-Salva a Petra. – dijo su padre haciendo que el joven lo mirara asombrado – Tráela aquí bajo cualquier excusa. – luego se levantó y se fue.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Petra se encontró con la sorpresa de la llegada de su prima favorita Nifa Langnar. La joven se había quedado sin trabajo en el pueblito lejano donde vivía, y al verse sola y en tan mal panorama, escribió a sus tíos por ayuda. Su plan era buscar trabajo en Aubagne y por qué no, en Marsella. Pierre, sabiendo que su hija se pondría loca de la felicidad al ver a Nifa, preparó la llegada de la joven como una sorpresa. Y bien que lo fue.

-¡NIFAAAA! – vociferó Petra feliz al verla y lanzándose sobre la recién llegada. Aunque no muy parecidas físicamente, compartían características como el mismo color de ojos y hasta la misma estatura y complexión.

-¡Petra, te extrañaba tanto! – decía su prima entre lágrimas – Queríamos que fuese una sorpresa. – y le explicó sus circunstancias, además de agradecer a la familia por recibirla.

-¡Bueno, basta de llanto! – les reclamó Farlan mientras Moblit llevaba las maletas de la joven dentro de la casa. - ¡Hay que festejar! – exclamó, mientras toda la familia Ral entraba entre risas.

Más tarde, un nervioso Zeke Jäger hacía su aparición en casa de los Ral, buscando a Petra.

-¡Zeke! ¡Ella es mi prima Nifa! – los presentó Petra de buenas a primera, haciendo que el rubio las mirara con curiosidad. Era distintas pero al mismo tiempo parecidas.

Luego de responder a las presentaciones de rigor, Zeke se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a dar la excusa que salvaría a Petra de la muerte – Vine para hacerte una invitación para cenar en casa de parte de mi padre, hace mucho que no te ve, y además Carla quiere que conozcas a Eren, que ya cumplió cuatro meses. – dijo como si lo hubiera estado ensayando.

-¡Me encantaría! – dijo Petra, que no se daba cuenta de nada – Es una lástima que sólo sea para mí, hubiera querido llevar a Nifa.

-Prometo que será en otra ocasión, de tantas que se repetirán. – le dijo Zeke amablemente a una sonrojada Nifa, que lo miraba como si de un Apolo se tratase.

-Por mí no se molesten, llegué de repente y sin avisar, así que no quiero que cambien sus planes por mi causa. – dijo la joven.

Más tarde, Petra se preparó y se encaminó junto a Zeke a la finca de los Jäger sin que nadie los viera en el camino. El rubio no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás con tristeza a la casa de la familia de su amada. Buscaría una excusa más para que la chica se quedara a dormir con ellos.

* * *

Era medianoche, y unas misteriosas sombras se movían cautelosamente por los alrededores del pequeño rancho de los Ral, protegidas por la oscuridad. Después de haber envenenado a los perros y de cerciorarse de que todos los habitantes estuvieran en silencio, señal de estar durmiendo y con las luces totalmente apagadas, los hombres de Kenny Ackerman se dispusieron a tapar las puertas desde fuera con unos tablones que fueron llevando poco a poco, así como las ventanas. Terminado eso, observaron satisfechos su obra: la casa de los Ral estaba bloqueada por todos lados. No tenían salida.

A continuación, procedieron a derramar alrededor de la residencia de madera varios litros de gasolina, con cuidado de no hacer ni un ruido o paso en falso que alarmara a los dueños. Una vez vacíos todos los enormes bidones con el combustible, empezaron a prender cerillas para tirarlas por varios puntos de los exteriores de la casa, provocando en el acto un fuego que rápidamente empezó a devorar el rancho. Lo hombres de Ackerman se alejaron del lugar, pero permanecieron contemplando su obra complacidos y controlando que nadie saliera.

Sus sonrisas se ensancharon al escuchar gritos y golpes desesperados que provenían del interior del hogar. Con el correr de los minutos, los alaridos fueron mermando, dando a entender que los miembros de la familia Ral estaban muertos al fin.

-Ve donde el señor Kenny, y dile que la misión fue un éxito. – ordenó uno de ellos a otro, que tomó un caballo y se dirigió a todo galope hasta la hacienda Ackerman.

* * *

Los Jäger habían logrado que Petra se quedara a pasar la noche con ellos, alegando que se había pasado la hora y ya era muy tarde para regresar, gracias a que Carla mantuvo a la pelirroja bastante entretenida con Eren. Petra aceptó la cortesía de la invitación y mañana a primera hora Zeke la llevaría de vuelta a su casa.

Unos golpes frenéticos en la puerta principal la despertaron abruptamente de su sueño. Había estado soñando con Levi, a quien no había visto el día anterior; su tío empezaba a llenarlo de trabajo insistiendo en que al ser el heredero debía empezar a manejar esos asuntos. Moría por ir a verlo, jamás habían estado separados ni un día. Además, tenía algo que decirle…

Volviendo a su sueño interrumpido, salió de su habitación para ver qué pasaba, viendo a todos los Jäger en el salón recibiendo a un agitado empleado de la familia. Petra se quedó estática y a medio bajar de las escaleras al escuchar lo siguiente:

\- ¡La casa de los Ral se está quemando! ¡Toda la familia está dentro, no vi a nadie afuera! ¡Sin duda han muerto todos! – gritaba como loco.

Grisha ordenó que se llevaran al hombre en shock para atenderlo y luego mandó a buscar ayuda para asistir en el siniestro, dejando a los demás. Carla lloraba mientras abrazaba a un Eren que no entendía nada mientras que Zeke sólo podía bajar la cabeza impotente y culpable. Hasta que vio a Petra, quien estaba congelada en medio de las escaleras, con la mirada perdida y metida en un plano existencial totalmente diferente al real, sin poder dimensionar lo sucedido.

-¡Petra! – exclamó Zeke yendo a su encuentro para abrazarla.

Fue allí que Petra reaccionó y deformó su rostro de horror y angustia.

-¡MI FAMILIA! – rugió de tal manera que se lastimó la garganta, quedándose afónica al instante - ¡ELLOS NO PUDIERON SALIR! – hizo a Zeke a un lado un bajó rápidamente para dirigirse como sea hasta su casa. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un error.

Zeke la detuvo y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No puedes ir Petra! ¡Es peligroso para ti!

La joven trataba de zafarse desesperadamente de sus brazos, con los ojos desorbitados y en un ataque de histeria.

-¡TENGO QUE IR ALLÍ! ¡ELLOS NO PUDIERON SALIR! ¡TENGO QUE IR ALLÍ! – se lamentaba con aullidos roncos.

-¡Quédate aquí! – exclamaba Zeke, luchando por retenerla - ¡No puedes volver allá!

-¡¿Por qué?! – masculló Petra tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa en un estado de turbación total - ¡¿Por qué no puedo ir a ayudarlos?!

-¡PORQUE FUERON LOS ACKERMAN! – gritó Zeke sin contenerse - ¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE FUERON ELLOS! ¡SIEMPRE QUISIERON EL MANANTIAL DE TU PADRE Y ES PROBABLE QUE ESTO SEA OBRA DE ESA GENTE!

De repente, Petra se quedó quieta en sus brazos.

-¿Ellos? Pero…no… - balbuceó.

-Siempre fui testigo en casa de Levi cómo su tío hacía planes en voz alta con respecto a esas aguas. – le explicaba el rubio con más calma – Era más que sabida su ambición hacia las propiedades de tu padre. Y sabes que en tu casa no hay nada que pueda provocar un incendio. Por eso estoy seguro de que fueron ellos. _Todos ellos_. – proseguía – Si apareces por allá lo más probable es que te persigan hasta poder matarte a ti también. Te protegeremos, así que quédate con nosotros. _Quédate conmigo_. – la abrazaba tan fuertemente que no se dio cuenta de que la chica se había desmayado en sus brazos.

Carla, quien tenía conocimientos médicos por haber sido enfermera, cuidó de ella toda la noche, a la vez que revelaba a Zeke otra razón más de su desmayo, dejando al joven atónito. No se despegó de ella en toda su convalecencia, llegando a pensar egoístamente en que por cómo se estaban dando las cosas, la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad con Petra.

Al cabo de unas horas, Petra despertó y se encogió para llorar amargamente, de un momento a otro lo había perdido todo y todavía era difícil de entender el cómo y el por qué.

-Mamá…papá…Moblit…Farlan…Nifa… - gemía ella mientras Zeke no podía hacer más que abrazarla y consolarla con palabras de amor.

Se negaba a pensar que Levi tuviera algo que ver en algún plan de su tío, aunque sabía que Kenny Ackerman era una persona bastante persistente en sus planes. Pero aunque no le simpatizara mucho esa familia, no los veía dispuestos a semejante atrocidad, y por amor a Levi era capaz de acercarse a ellos en buenos términos. Pero ahora era probable que Levi también estuviera envuelto en todo ese delirio, y ahora ella se encontraba en una situación demasiado complicada. Estaba sola, y peor aún, según Zeke, los Ackerman no dudarían en buscarla para terminar su exterminio y así hacerse con el manantial. Y ella era débil, no tenía nada y sólo le quedaba Zeke. Además, había una razón poderosa para seguir con vida y salir adelante.

Carla le volvió a suministrar los calmantes apropiados para que volviera a dormir, ya en la mañana despertaría más tranquila, si es posible eso en tal situación, y verían la manera de ayudarla. Pero Zeke ya estaba planeando llevársela con él a París apenas tuviera oportunidad, con cambio de nombre incluido. Era hora de empezar una nueva vida.

* * *

El mensajero llegó hasta el despacho de Kenny Ackerman para comunicarle las buenas nuevas. La familia Ral ya no existía en este mundo, las tierras ya no tenían dueño y en las próximas semanas tal vez se habilitaría la subasta. Él estaría en primera fila tirando dinero a diestra y siniestra para obtenerlas.

Le ordenó que llevara a los mismos hombres a ayudar con el incendio, y cuando el empleado se fue, un satisfecho Kenny fue a alistar su caballo para galopar hasta una pequeña cumbre desde donde vería el espectáculo de la casa en llamas. Vio a varios hombres además de los suyos tratando de controlar el indomable fuego, que ya estaba haciendo que el rancho se desplomara a pedazos. Supuso que eran hombres de Jäger junto con otros vecinos. Ese idiota sí que era astuto: desentendiéndose de lo planeado pero haciéndose el hombre solidario para calmar su culpa. Eso no quitaba que fuese su cómplice.

Pero él también estaba teniendo una procesión interna contra la que estaba luchando. No tenía nada que ver con Pierre Ral, aunque pensaba que si no hubiera sido tan terco y hubiese aceptado la oferta que le vivía haciendo, nada de esto sucedería. No, él pensaba en otra persona que no tenía nada que ver con todo ese juego de tener y no tener. Porque aunque nunca la tuvo, no la consideraba algo que pudiera comprar y exprimirle el uso.

Se bajó del caballo y cayó de rodillas al suelo con el rostro ahora desencajado.

-Manon… - farfulló con lágrimas en los ojos. Si lo hubiera aceptado a él y no a Ral, esos tres mocosos serían suyos y lo hubiese hecho feliz como nunca lo fue.

* * *

Si bien ya tenía el sueño liviano y había veces en las que simplemente no podía dormir, la noche en que casi lo lograba Levi se vio bruscamente interrumpido por el ir y venir de la gente alrededor de la finca. Se asomó por la ventana a escudriñar y notó que todos los hombres de Kenny se estaban dirigiendo a algún lado en masa. Bajó para preguntar qué pasaba y si podía ayudar en algo.

-Hubo un incendio en casa de los Ral. – le dijo uno de ellos – Parece que todos murieron; pero tenemos que ayudar a extinguir el fuego antes de que se… - no terminó su reporte porque Levi simplemente ya no estaba allí.

Como un poseso, corrió a buscar a su caballo para luego montarlo de un brinco y azuzarlo sin piedad hacia el lugar de los hechos.

-No…Petra, no…no… - musitaba con los dientes apretados y el pulso acelerado, podía sentirse a sí mismo temblando aunque estuviera en movimiento. No podía ser, Petra tenía que estar viva, no podía morir, no podía dejarlo…por lo menos ella, por lo menos tenía que salvarse ella…

Cuando llegó al lugar vio con terror cómo el fuego había devorado todo lo que era antes el bonito rancho de los Ral. Estaba desesperado, no podía hacer nada y aunque ese infierno cedía de a poco, todavía no podían acercarse. Se sentía un inútil ahí mirando sin hacer nada, así que con lágrimas en los ojos empezó con buscar por los alrededores en busca de algún sobreviviente. No dejaba de moverse de aquí para allá en un intento de mantenerse ocupado y con una tenue esperanza en su corazón, ordenando a los gritos a los demás a que hicieran lo mismo.

Y así pasaron las horas, hasta que las llamas finalmente se extinguieron con los primeros rayos del sol. Ojeroso y sudado, más por el horror que por el trabajo y el calor, Levi buscó junto a los demás. Su desesperación haría que en cualquier momento le diera algo. En poco tiempo encontraron lo que parecían ser los cuerpos de los Ral, tres hombres y dos mujeres, todos calcinados. La familia entera había perecido.

Levi cayó de rodillas, con los ojos salidos de las órbitas, temblando como una hoja y con lágrimas incontrolables corriendo por sus mejillas. Se acercó al cuerpo más pequeño, el cuerpo de Petra. No lo soportó más y empezó a gritar presa de un ataque de locura.

-¡PETRA! ¡NO, PETRA! ¡NOOOOO! ¡ME DEJASTE! ¡ME DEJASTE, PETRA! ¡NO! – los demás trataban de tranquilizarlo, y temían que cayera redondo por la conmoción o que se desgarrara la garganta con sus berridos. Levi los apartaba a golpes y gritaba incoherencias mezcladas con el nombre de Petra.

-¡PETRA, QUÉ VOY A HACER SIN TI! ¡QUÉ HAGO AHORA! ¡QUIERO MORIRME! ¡QUIERO MOR.. – hasta que alguien le dio un golpe certero en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Al despertar, se encontró a sí mismo en su cuarto, y recordando todo lo sucedido, lamentó no haber muerto también.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH…! – gritaba mientras su madre y el médico ingresaban a las corridas para calmarlo.

* * *

_20 años después…_

El hombre de cortos cabellos azabaches y ojos grises y duros, sentía que su corazón no resistiría la marea de emociones que se desataba en él. Con los ojos como platos, contemplaba a quien había sido siempre su gran amor, preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido.

La mujer pelirroja frente a él lo miraba de la misma manera. No pensaba que después de tantos años lo volvería a ver. Pese a los sentimientos negativos que le provocaba, no podía evitar sentir una calidez en el fondo de su corazón, al recordar esos años dorados.

-¿Conoces a ese hombre, mamá? – le preguntó una alta joven azabache, quien observaba al hombre con desconfianza y soberbia a través de sus ojos grises.

Quienquiera que fuese, no permitiría que ese enano se acercara a su madre.


	3. Años rebeldes

**Día 3**

**Fin**

_Múnich, Febrero de 1943_

La mañana del 18 de febrero, varios militantes de La Rosa Blanca llevaron a cabo la distribución de los panfletos anti nazi en la universidad donde asistían. Jamás imaginaron que sería la última vez.

La Rosa Blanca fue un grupo organizado que abogaba por la resistencia no violenta contra el régimen nazi y rechazaba el militarismo. Los miembros, generalmente cristianos, creían en una Alemania donde reinaran la libertad, la tolerancia y la justicia. Una Alemania donde actualmente reinaban la persecución y el caos social.

Petra Ral, hija de un alto mando del partido nazi y estudiante de Medicina, era una de sus más fervientes seguidoras, luego de ver de primera mano las injusticias y atrocidades del gobierno. Estaba más que convencida de que vivían en una dictadura aunque se le dijera lo contrario, y un día, al escuchar hablar sobre La Rosa Blanca, se sintió inmediatamente atraída por sus ideales en contra de la guerra y decidió unirse. Al principio los otros miembros tenían sus reservas con ella debido a su puesto en la sociedad y cómo afectaría eso a un movimiento clandestino como ese. Con el tiempo se volvió una más de la familia. Pero esa lucha tendría un fin abrupto.

Esa mañana de febrero, el conserje de la universidad, simpatizante nazi, los encerraría dentro del edificio al enterarse de la repartición de sus folletos y llamó inmediatamente a la Gestapo. En cuestión de minutos los detuvieron no sólo a ellos, sino a los demás miembros en una redada que llevaban planeando hacía tiempo y los llevaron para interrogarlos.

Grande fue la sorpresa de los de la Gestapo al reconocer a Petra como la hija del mismísimo Helmut Ral. Se miraron confundidos sin saber qué hacer, ya que no podían apresar y enjuiciar al familiar de un comandante en jefe de las Schutztaffel (SS), de la que justamente ellos eran parte. Decidieron apartarla y mediante una carta del oficial al mando dirigida a su padre explicándole todo, la sermonearon y mandaron a su casa escoltada por un par de policías. Si bien su padre se enfureció y decepcionó con las actitudes de su hija, la amaba tanto que no pudo hacer más que hacerle jurar que no hiciera semejante cosa nunca más, y Petra aceptó a regañadientes sólo por amor a su progenitor y para preservar su reputación. Pero sabía que su sentido de la justicia la haría volver a las andadas en algún momento.

El correr de los días no fueron los mejores para la joven pelirroja de ojos ambarinos.

Sus amigos y compañeros habían sido enjuiciados y condenados a morir en la guillotina el mismo día de la sentencia. Su padre la había llevado para presenciar esa escena como una amenaza velada de lo que le sucedería no sólo a ella, sino tal vez a toda la familia, de regresar a esas actividades subversivas y problemáticas.

Petra sabía que, para que eso no aconteciera, su deber era volver a sus estudios y pensar en ser un típico modelo de buena mujer alemana, como profesional, esposa y madre. Con el pasar del tiempo se fue resignando a su destino como pajarillo en una jaula de oro y obligó a sus ideales a dormir en lo más profundo de su alma. Aunque de esas variables sólo se concentraría en ser una excelente doctora.

Helmut Ral había decidido que la familia volviera a Berlín y que Petra fuera transferida a la universidad de esa ciudad para continuar con sus estudios. Alejada de Múnich y de todo lo que les recuerde a La Rosa Blanca.

Lo que no sabía la joven era que por las dudas su padre estaba sopesando la posibilidad de casarla con algún alto mando de allí, de preferencia joven y con la cabeza bien puesta, para terminar de sacar de raíz esas ideas de rebelión de la hija. Y tenía a alguien en particular en mente.

* * *

_Semanas después…_

Un joven militar de estatura baja, cabellos negros y filosos ojos grises examinaba aburrido unos formularios e informes que, como todo superior, debía revisar y firmar. Al terminar, los rayos de sol ya empezaban a despuntar, pero el hombre, aunque cansado y con ojeras que lo atestiguaban, se dispuso a salir para llevar a cabo las actividades del día.

Levi Ackerman era uno de los generales y estrategas militares más condecorados de Alemania. Nacido en una familia otrora de abolengo y en ese entonces arruinada, había vivido en carne propia a una tierna edad los horrores y miserias de la Primera Guerra Mundial, lo cual lo decidió para posteriormente unirse a la milicia y servir a su país como todo un buen alemán. Rápidamente, su excelente desempeño hizo que ascendiera de rangos meteóricamente y en 1936, a la edad de 28 años y tras 10 de servicio, fue nombrado capitán de las Wehrmacht (Fuerzas Armadas), grado que sólo se conseguía a los 16 años de servicio. Pero la cosa no terminaba allí: cuatro años después, ya iniciada la nueva guerra, se distinguió como comandante en la invasión a Francia y ganó reputación como el más hábil y brillante estratega bélico, siendo nombrado por la Nación como _Bester Soldat der Menschheit_ (El Mejor Soldado de la Humanidad) y ganándose el respeto y la admiración del resto de los mortales, incluyendo sus adversarios.

Y en ese momento, con 35 años, siendo mariscal de campo (el grado militar más alto para los oficiales) y con estatus de héroe nacional, Levi Ackerman estaba planificando su último gran golpe para hacer aún más grande su ya legendario nombre.

Y ese era el asesinato de Adolf Hitler y el golpe de estado a la Alemania Nazi.

Contrario al antisemitismo, desde hacía un par de años, y luego de enterarse de la práctica de exterminio de ciertas minorías, consideraba a Hitler y a todos sus seguidores como monstruos, convirtiéndose en secreto en un acérrimo enemigo suyo y pensando y apoyando planes de manera clandestina para matarlo en pos de acabar con la guerra y preservar la vida de quien era considerado inferior.

Repasaba todo eso y algunas cosas más de camino a su oficina, para encontrarse con que el comandante Helmut Ral lo estaba esperando allí. Sorprendido por tan repentina visita, Levi lo invitó a su despacho y ordenó a sus subalternos no ser interrumpido en lo que duraba su reunión con Ral.

Helmut Ral no se anduvo con rodeos.

-Mariscal Ackerman, siento esta abrupta manera de presentarme ante usted, pero estuve investigándolo a fondo y quiero darle a conocer una propuesta de mi parte.

El impasible rostro de Levi palideció. ¿Alguien se había dado cuenta de sus planes?

-¿Y en qué puedo ayudarlo, Comandante? – preguntó con todo dominio de sí mismo.

-Primero que nada le pido perdón por husmear en su vida, pero créame que era necesario para la decisión que quería tomar. – explicó Ral - He sido enterado no sólo de su valía y carácter como soldado, sino también como hombre. Bien plantado, con las ideas claras y nada dado a fantasías ni rebeldías, he visto en usted al candidato ideal para cortejar a mi hija Petra.

Levi se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¿Eh…? – balbuceó descolocado.

-Por mis investigaciones es usted soltero y sin compromiso, aunque entenderé si no le interesa o se siente atraído por otra persona. Le propongo simplemente tratarla e interactuar con ella, y el tiempo dirá si eso puede evolucionar a algo más.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? – inquirió Levi con voz sepulcral.

Helmut Ral no hizo caso de su hostilidad.

-Por dos razones. – respondió el comandante con seguridad – Primero, porque como sabe, soy de los pocos hombres de confianza del Führer, y con sus excelentes antecedentes, usted como pariente mío puede aspirar a altos cargos políticos y la cercanía y confianza absoluta de él. Y segundo, no le mentiré: mi hija es una muchacha algo voluntariosa e independiente, y a veces tiene ideas locas y raras. Nada que un buen marido no pueda solucionar, ya que yo no soy eterno. – continuó – Es una chica muy buena y hacendosa, a pesar de todo, además de que es muy sana y dueña de una dote importante.

Levi pensó por unos segundos en la bendita propuesta. No le gustaba la idea de cortejar a una mocosa en sus años rebeldes que ni siquiera conocía, pero el hecho de que fuera nada más y nada menos que hija de Helmut Ral lo hacía interesante. Como él mismo lo había dicho, era uno de los hombres de confianza de Hitler, y podría usar ese parentesco para acercarse cada vez más a él sin levantar sospechas. Enamorar a una chiquilla era un mal menor para él, aunque se preguntaba qué locura había hecho como para que su desesperado padre buscara un marido de su calibre para escarmentarla.

Y fue así que una semana después asistió a una cena organizada por su "futuro suegro".

* * *

A Petra le habían dicho que tenía que ponerse linda y perfumada debido a una cena que su padre había concertado con gente importante y en la que la familia debía estar presente. Sin darle importancia y queriéndole dar el gusto a su progenitor, se puso un simple pero bonito vestido de gasa color rosa palo junto con un brillante y pequeño adorno en su corta y suelta cabellera. Bajó las escaleras para recibir a los invitados junto a sus padres, sin sospechar lo que le tenían deparado.

Pero al ver que en lugar de "invitados", se trataba de uno solo, la mente de la joven pelirroja se puso en estado de alerta.

Al margen de eso, el hombre le pareció bastante atractivo: joven aún, cabello negro impecablemente corto, y a pesar de su poca estatura, contaba con una presencia intimidante. Pero lo que más la intimidaban fueron sus ojos grises e inquisitivos, que la examinaban con atención. Lo reconoció como Levi Ackerman, el famoso Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de pensar que su padre pretendiera que tratara con semejante hombre. Sabía de su fama de violento y cascarrabias.

Él en cambio, que esperaba ver a una salvaje en estado puro, se sorprendió gratamente de ver a una jovencita delicada y pequeña, de piel blanca como la leche, cabellos anaranjados y ojos ambarinos que parecían dos faroles mirándolo con intensidad. Se percató de que la chica lo miraba con desconfianza, tal vez cayendo en la cuenta del objeto de la cena.

Aun así, le pareció una joven muy hermosa y con gracia. No se imaginaba qué podría haber hecho como para que su padre quisiera metérselo por los ojos.

Las dudas y sospechas de Petra se esclarecieron a medida que transcurría la cena. Sus padres le comentaban al mariscal todas las aptitudes y gustos de su hija, como si la quisiesen vender, a la vez que su padre le enfatizaba a ella todas las cualidades del susodicho. Su rostro se deformó al escuchar que ellos planeaban frente a ella y sin consultarle la próxima visita del hombre. Pero callaba, no haría una escena en medio de la velada como una niña pequeña. Tenía 21 años: ya era una mujer, y además con ideales; se comportaría como tal. Ya vería la manera de malograr la injusticia que su padre quería impartirle.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Levi Ackerman visitaba casi todos los días a Petra Ral. Hasta tuvieron permiso de Comandante para salir al cine o tomar un helado por los alrededores. Petra se mantenía fría y distante, rogando que gracias a ello el mariscal se cansara y desistiera de cortejarla. Pero a él no parecía afectarle su gélido silencio, parecía hasta que le gustaba. Así que un día, la chica decidió enfrentarlo.

Pero muy tarde, ya que él se había enamorado de ella inexorablemente. Pero ni loco lo demostraría.

-No quiero casarme con usted. – le dijo de sopetón mientras estaban sentados en el jardín. – No sé a qué acuerdo habrá llegado con mi padre, pero le juro que no me casaré con usted.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa que asustó a Petra.

-Te investigué. – le respondió simplemente – Eras parte de la Rosa Blanca, sé que tu padre mandó destruir todos los legajos que te involucraban con esa organización, pero tengo gente muy leal que me supo notificar esas cuestiones. – Petra sudaba frío – Eras una rebelde, sigues siendo una rebelde aunque tu grupo no exista más, porque según mis informantes aún merodeas por los espacios estudiantiles para ver a qué revuelta puedes llegar e meterte.

Oh, no. Usaría esa información a su favor y la chantajearía para casarse con él. Era el fin de su libertad.

-Así que éste es el fin. – suspiró ella, furiosa y derrotada.

-No. – replicó Levi – Será el fin, pero de la guerra, no el tuyo. – y la miró fijamente a los ojos – Necesito casarme contigo.

-¿Pero para qué? – protestó la joven – Usted lo dijo, soy una rebelde y no seré buena esposa ni para usted ni para nadie.

-¿Y si te dijera que yo también lo soy? – jamás en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido comentar algo así fuera de su círculo de aliados, pero sabiendo las actividades pasadas y presentes de Petra, sus ideales no muy alejados de los suyos, y el agregado de su naciente amor por ella, para él era inevitable compartirle su plan, no sólo como su esposa, sino también como potencial aliada. – Voy a derrocar al gobierno actual, pero te necesito para eso.

Petra se sorprendió pero emocionó al mismo tiempo. Era una oportunidad de oro para cambiar a la Nación si lo que decía él era verdad.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

* * *

Los meses pasaron y Levi y Petra se casaron, para alivio de los padres de ella y también de los novios, ya que al vivir juntos podrían tener mayor libertad para trazar el plan del atentado. Al principio, a Petra no le había gustado mucho la idea de matar a Hitler y a sus más cercanos generales, cosa que su marido veía venir por su afiliación a ese grupo pacifista, pero le hizo entender que esas muertes eran necesarias para una Alemania mejor. Al final, a regañadientes, Petra aceptó. Su buena relación con su suegro también le ayudó mucho a desentrañar tejes y manejes en la cúpula del nazismo, además de ganarse el favor de dichos personajes para circular entre ellos a su antojo y con confianza.

Además, para alegría suya, ella también se había enamorado de él.

Debido a eso llevaban su matrimonio como cualquier otro y soñaban con tener hijos que pudieran crecer en la nueva Alemania. Libres de culpas, libres de prejuicios y libres de la guerra.

Por ello, sus días de casados eran un idilio.

Hasta que a Levi le llegó el aviso de la fecha del atentado.

20 de julio de 1944.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, el mariscal tenía miedo, pero no por él, sino por Petra. Por eso, en caso de que el plan fracasara, tenía un plan de escape en mente para ella.

Llegó el día del golpe, y con él, el fracaso.

De alguna manera los altos mandos se habían enterado del acontecimiento que se llevaría a cabo, y mandaron arrestar a todos los implicados, incluidos Levi Ackerman y Helmut Ral, condenado sólo por ser suegro de uno de los artífices.

Pero la noche anterior, Levi había sido informado de eso, para su desgracia y fortuna al mismo tiempo.

Y se movió rápido. Despertó a Petra y la obligó a ocultarse en un lugar secreto, acompañada y protegida por sus informantes.

-¡No quiero! – gritaba ella con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡No quiero dejarte!

-¡Debes ir! – rugió él, muriéndose de ganas de abrazarla e irse con ella – Te prometo que me reuniré contigo, en esta vida o en la otra. – y dándole un último beso, dejó que se la llevaran.

A un confundido y desesperado Helmut Ral, junto con otros traidores, lo ejecutaron en Octubre de ese año, y a Levi Ackerman le dieron la opción de suicidarse con una píldora de cianuro, por su condición de héroe nacional, para luego quemar su cuerpo, en vez de ser acribillado como un delincuente cualquiera.

Cuando tomó la píldora, no sintió el esperado efecto del envenenamiento, sino que todo se volvió oscuridad inmediatamente.

Cuando despertó, vio el rostro de Petra. Creyó que estaba muerto y agradeció a Dios o a quien fuese por el regalo de ver a su mujer en el paraíso. Aunque estuviera en el infierno, ver a Petra era la gloria.

Pero no. Estaban en el mismo escondite en donde él había mandado a Petra. Y ella no estaba sola: además de sus subordinados, habían otras personas. Los responsables de todo.

Eran los jóvenes Armin Arlert y Eren Jäger, oficiales que otrora estuvieron bajo su mando.

-¡¿Qué es esto, mocosos del demonio?! – preguntó él perplejo. Petra reía.

-Pues que a pesar de las órdenes, decidimos dormirlo para mandarlo aquí, y quemamos otro cuerpo para hacerlo pasar por el suyo. – explicó el rubio – Pero eso fue hace un par de días. Ahora sólo vinimos a ver cómo se encontraba; usamos un somnífero bastante fuerte, me temo.

-Cuando nos enteramos de que usted estaba acusado de traición, decidimos ayudarlo. – dijo Eren – Usted hizo mucho por nosotros, y es nuestra manera de retribuirle. – y agregó – Armin se encargó de hacerles documentos falsos para que puedan salir de aquí. – le extendió unos papeles.

Debían atravesar el resto de Europa hasta Portugal bajo los nombres de Farlan Church e Isabel Magnolia. Y de allí podrían embarcarse a América.

Y así lo hicieron. Bajo esas identidades, Levi y Petra llegaron a América y allí recuperaron sus nombres, gracias a sus aliados norteamericanos enterados del plan, quienes hicieron todo lo posible para darles ciudadanía local y trabajo para empezar una nueva vida.

La guerra continuaba, pero de a poco iba mermando, hasta llegar a su fin el año siguiente. Y a pesar de las grandes pérdidas humanas, los rebeldes Levi y Petra por fin veían real un mundo donde sus hijos pudieran crecer libres.


End file.
